


I’m not in the mood

by mathiaswrites



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathiaswrites/pseuds/mathiaswrites
Summary: Akira wants affection, but Goro is working hard
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	I’m not in the mood

Akira and Goro were laying in bed, a laptop on Goro's lap and his fingers tapping away on it. Akira, however, wants affection, and so he kept trying to find ways to hug him or cuddle with him. Though all ways got in the way of what Goro was doing, which got Akira politely shoved away like how you'd do to a pet when they get in the way.  
"Hm...do you ever sleep..? come oon..." Akira mumbles, sitting up next to Goro and hugging him, his arms around his neck.  
"I'm not in the mood." Goro said, grumpiness plaguing his voice. "Also, I need to get this work done by tomorrow, we can cuddle all you want after I finish." Goro looks to Akira and gives him a small kiss on the cheek, "I also can't work when you are clinging to my neck, honey," He said, a tiny smile creeping onto his face. Akira pouts a bit dramatically and does lay back down, letting Goro do his work, just listening to the tip tapping of his keyboard, and occasional clicking of the touchpad.  
While waiting, Akira dozes off. Goro doesn't notice at first until he finishes and lets out a relieved sigh. He closes his laptop and sets it aside, looking to Akira. Seeing as he is already asleep, Goro let's a tired smile come onto his face. He chuckles lightly and lays down beside him, cuddling up to him, his head on Akira's chest and his arm around his waist.  
Soon, Goro dozes off as well.


End file.
